


Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirates, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Throw the fuckers in the brig.” He yelled back, confidently striding down the steps and towards the prisoners. “Except for the lovely captain, take him to my cabin.”</p>
<p>             He smirked as one of the pirates looked up and sneered at him. He had a tangle of dark brown hair on his head, and the motherfucker had one hell of a pair of eyes. They were blue like the sea, but not dark and murky like the open ocean. They were clear and sharp, like tropical waters. Dean stopped in front of him.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, we’re gonna have a nice long chat. Capiche?”</p>
<p>           “Fuck you.” The captain spat on the ground. </p>
<p>           “I can already tell we’re gonna get along just peachy,” Dean laughed as he walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

                “…did you hear about the Captain? He’s an _omega_.”

                “Callin’ your shit right there Jon, there’s no way the _Impala_ is captained by an omega.”

                “Ay, so I thought too, but I saw ‘em with my own two eyes.”

                “Nah, omegas can’t do shit without droppin’ to their knees and beggin’ to be fucked.”

                “I’ve heard differently, boys.” A new voice dropped in, low and sultry. “That omega is a force to be reckoned with. Fuckers got a hell of a crew, and a damn fine ship.”

                “Oh yeah? And how the hell would you know that?”

                “Cause I’m his mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place a year before the prolouge

                “Captain, what are your orders?” A voice, presumably Dean’s first mate Jo, yelled across the ship to the helm where Dean stood.

                “Throw the fuckers in the brig.” He yelled back, confidently striding down the steps and towards the prisoners. “Except for the lovely captain, take him to my cabin.”

                He smirked as one of the pirates looked up and sneered at him. He had a tangle of dark brown hair on his head, and the motherfucker had one hell of a pair of eyes. They were blue like the sea, but not dark and murky like the open ocean. They were clear and sharp, like tropical waters. Dean stopped in front of him.

               “Yeah, we’re gonna have a nice long chat. Capiche?”

               “Fuck you.” The captain spat on the ground.

               “I can already tell we’re gonna get along just peachy,” Dean laughed as he walked away. One of his crew jumped down from her perch and stood next to him, watching the prisoners stumble over their ties down to the brig.

               “Charlie, what can I do ya for?” Dean said, cocky grin still in place.

               “Just coming to give you the routine check after battle.” Said the red-head.

               “Right.”

               “We lost quite a few men, but captured over twenty-three, not including the Captain. Inventory on the ship-

               “Hey! We need some help over here!”

               Dean turned to see his men shoving a ferocious-looking Alpha, the Captain no less, towards the stairs.

               Dean strode over, grimacing. He kicked the Alpha in the pits of his knee, knocking him to the floor. Dean drew he gun, and touched against the Alpha’s temple.

               “No more funny business, alright?”

               “No promises, _Captain._ ” He snarled.

               Dean stood up. “Like I said, me, you, my cabin. Bring him up in ‘bout ten minutes.”

               “Okay, boss.” One of his crew said.

 

.               .               .

 

                Dean squinted his eyes, staring at the tiny print of the map. They had been heading east on a good wind, but they needed to port soon, and every island was at least three days away. His forehead wrinkled in thought. Which place to port? They could always ransack another boat. Besides, they still had extra provisions from the raid on the _Angel_. Yeah, they would be fine for a while. His concentration was broken by three sharp raps on the door to his office.

                “Come in.”

                Jo walked into the room, looking a little more than disgruntled.

               “Captain, what are you doing?” Jo questioned, a skeptical expression upon her face. “You can’t just lock up his crew forever- I know you think you got it all under control but these guys are ruthless. I caught one trying to cut his foot off to trying to get out of their chains! And don’t even get me started on that captain-“

               “Jo-“

               “You can practically taste the alpha coming off of him!”

               “Jo!”

               “No, you listen here Winchester. These guys won’t buy into your crew, their loyal only to their captain, which you don’t happen to be.”

               “Jo I can deal with them, and as for the captain-“

               “The crazy alpha captain?”

               “Give me some fucking credit, Jo. I’ve never bent over backwards for any alpha before, and its not suddenly gonna start now.”

               “The hell it won’t! This isn’t some shithead captain that you can walk all over. He gonna use _all_ his tricks, and fuck me if he won’t play the alpha card.”

               “It’ll be fine, Jo.”

               “Yeah, and Blackbeard was clean-shaven.”

               Dean turned sharply around, staring daggers at his first mate. “Look Jo. Just because he’s an alpha doesn’t mean that I can’t handle him. I’ve worked my ass off to gain this much respect, and no knothead alpha is gonna throw my game.  Understood?”

               “Whatever you say, _captain._ ” She mocked and sauntered out of the office.

                Dean sighed, rubbed his eyes, and fell back into his chair. How had he gotten in this mess? Well, he guessed he could trace all the way back to his shitfaced father leaving him and Sammy after Dean presented. He and Sammy had to rough it alongside hookers and drunkards in Tortuga for three years before Bobby, John’s first mate, found them. He took them back aboard the _Impala_ where they had been born, and raised them for life at sea.

                Dean had only been seventeen when they took Sammy. It had been during a horrible storm. Two ships clashed under the pouring sky. Lightening and gunshots lighting up the night. Sam had been taken captive by the other side, and Dean hadn’t noticed until they were retreating that Sammy wasn’t hiding in the back storage room like he’d been told to do.

                Dean shook his head as if to expel the memory.

                A knock on the door made him glance up.

               “Yeah?”

               “Brought the prisoner up to see you.”

               “Bring him in.”

               The door opened and the captain, gagged and bound, was thrown in.

               Dean quickly changed his attitude to cocky, and stepped forward as the door was slammed shut, leaving just the two of them.

 

               “Look at this. The infamous pirate lord Captain Castiel Novak has been brought to heel by an omega.” Dean smirked at the man. “I was expecting meeting you to be so much more, I don’t know, exciting? But here you are, gagged and bound. Shame.”

               Castiel tried to respond, but obviously couldn’t with a rag in his mouth. However going by his body- all those sharp lines and lithe muscles tensed, face contorted in a scowl, it wasn’t a pleasant comment.

               Dean ambled over slowly, swaying his hips. He couldn’t help appreciating the man. He was pretty easy on the eyes, what with that dark scruff and deep blue eyes. And don’t even get him started on those lips.

               Dean brushed against said lips as he ungagged him so that they could talk.

             “So, Novak, what can we draw up together. A deal? Compromise?”

             “Look at you, a little pup trying to fit in his Daddy’s big shoes.”

              And _fuck_ did this guy gargle with glass? His voice was deep and rusty, and most _definitely_ did not turn Dean on.

             “Ah, still playing feisty are we?” He said, his cocky smile faltering a tad, because damn, this guy smelt good. It was salty and fresh, and if sunlight had a smell this would be it. Dean leaned forward unconsciously, drunk on the smell. Before he reached the man though, he mentally shook himself- the fuck was he doing?

               And apparently Captain Novak had noticed. He licked his lips, and watched as Dean tracked the motion. A predatory smile crept over his lips.

               “Like what you see little omega?”

               “Shut up. I wouldn’t fuck you in a million years.”

               “Who said anything about fucking, pup?”

               “Just- just shut up. It would be my pleasure to throw you overboard and watch the sea take what she wants.”

              “You don’t scare me one bit, boy.”

              “Really? Gonna go all knot head on me?” Dean rolled his eyes. Sure, the guy was attractive and smelled good, but he’d met plenty of alphas who smelt half-decent and he sure as hell hadn’t bent over for them.

              “Don’t try me.”

              “And what are you going to do, compel me?”

              “Exactly. Now, untie me.”

              “No-o” Dean stuttered as an unfamiliar wave of omega submission flooded through him, and all he could smell was that scent, and his mind defaulted to _aplhamatehelpmate._ The omega shook his head, as if he could dislodge the feeling. Only a mate could have this much influence over him.

               “ _Untie me.”_ The voice rippled through Dean again, layered with Alpha command, demanding submission. 

                Dean stepped forward unwillingly, ripping the knots out of place.

               “Good boy.” Castiel said, stroking one cheek. Dean leaned into until ‘woah, what the hell am I doing’ set in.

               “Get away from me, you asshole!” Dean said as he stumbled backwards into a chair.

               Shit on a fucking stick. Now it was just the two of them, Alpha and Omega, and the former was untied and smiling slyly at the latter.

               The Alpha moved forward, and Dean drew his sword, but Novak just kept walking forwards.

               “ _Kneel_ , pup.”

               Dean fell to his knees. Castiel grabbed him by the scruff and pushed him against a wall roughly. Dean let out a whimper involuntarily and cursed himself as the smell of slick permeated the room. Castiel snickered.

               “You were saying something about a compromise? I believe we could agree on one thing.”

               “And what’s that?” Dean asked, desperately trying to remain calm

               “That I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember who you are.”


End file.
